


Petty sex

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Victor had been fighting a lot lately which had always led to angry sex. And the worst thing was that Creed seemed to do it on purpose.That day Wolverine had decided he was done with his boyfriend’s bullshit.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Petty sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Kinktober day 31: wildcard! So I chose sarcasm after a joke by YandereFoeYay XD

Logan and Victor had been fighting a lot lately which had always led to angry sex. And the worst thing was that Creed seemed to do it on purpose.

That day Wolverine had decided he was done with his boyfriend’s bullshit. He decided that whatever he told him or asked him to do he would do it sarcastically just to piss him off.

“Why’re you so quiet?” Victor asked him during breakfast.

“What d’you want me to say?” Logan replied.

Creed grinned, ready to make him snap.

“Dunno, maybe how much you love my cock.”

The rest of Team X sighed or groaned in annoyance, finishing their meals as fast as possible to leave the bickering couple alone.

“Yeah, sure,” Logan answered sarcastically. “I love it so much I can’t wait to take it.”

Victor was shocked. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend had actually said it, much less in front of everyone! He looked around and he noticed he wasn’t the only one surprised. When he looked back at Logan he was smirking, apparently focused on his breakfast again. Victor knew there was a catch, he wasn’t stupid, he heard his tone. But  _ damn _ it was so fucking sexy hearing it!

He distractedly ate his food, thinking. Was that a plan to make him shut up? Well, it had worked, but that didn’t mean he would fall for it again. Did he want to avoid another fight? He liked the wild sex they had afterwards, but having Logan say whatever he wanted him to say… and what if he did whatever he asked? Oh, that would be a dream come true.

Victor grinned at that thought.

“If you’re so eager let’s go back to our room,” he purred.

“‘Kay, let’s finish breakfast first.”

They didn’t talk for the rest of the meal, which surprised their teammates even more. They relaxed when the couple actually walked out without breaking anything.

As soon as the two men were back to their room they looked at each other with similar challenging looks.

“So,” Victor said.

“Yeah?”

“You should kneel.”

“Yeah, ‘kay.”

Logan did as he was told with a sarcastic grin, while Victor undid his jeans.

“You look better like that, you know?” the latter commented. “It’s your rightful place, at my feet.”

“If you say so.”

Wolverine looked at him from below, opening his arms and waiting.

“Can you even reach my dick from down there?” Victor mocked him, getting closer.

“That depends on what you want. Hands? No problem. Mouth? You’re too tall.”

“Yeah, guessed so. Too bad.”

Creed walked to their bed and sat down, gesturing for his lover to come to him.

“Crawl,” he ordered too.

Logan obeyed, positioning himself between his boyfriend’s legs. He took Victor’s dick in his hands and expertly jerked him off, knowing exactly what he liked the most.

Sabretooth placed a hand on his head to guide him to his dick, implicitly ordering him to suck him off.

“Y’know, you should call me ‘master’.”

“Yeah, sure, master.”

“Now suck!”

Logan snorted, but he complied. He took Victor’s tip in his mouth and sucked, still moving his hands on the rest of his dick to get him hard.

Creed was beaming, still unbelieving that whole lucky situation. When else would he have the occasion of getting Logan to do whatever he wanted  _ and _ mock him at the same time without him replying?

“Yeah, take it more. You’re such a good slut, you should change jobs.”

Wolverine could only snort, bobbing his head and gradually taking more and more of Victor’s dick as he kept on sucking him off.

Sabretooth sighed and moaned in pleasure, pushing his boyfriend’s head to make him take it all; it was something he usually hated because he gagged, but that time he wanted to push him to see if he could make him snap or if he still complied.

Logan mentally groaned in annoyance, but he knew that Victor would have taken full advantage of that situation. Still, he wanted to see if he could bore him into stopping fighting just to fuck him wildly.

“Yeah, you look so good like this,” Creed purred when Logan buried his nose in his pubes.

Wolverine sucked without much enthusiasm, just to piss him off.

Victor’s grin partly faded, and he made Logan move his head back and forth.

The latter looked up at him with amusement, proud of himself for the first crack in his boyfriend’s smugness.

“It’s funny for you, ain’t it?” Creed growled.

He pulled him away from his hard-on, leaning down towards him.

“Well, I ain’t done with you, runt.”

Logan glared at him for that insult, but he grinned again.

“Yeah? What’re you gonna do to me,  _ master _ ?” He stressed sarcastically on the last word.

Victor grinned back to him, making him shiver.

“You’ll see.”

He pulled Wolverine up, making him straddle his legs and immediately attacking his sensitive neck with his teeth and tongue.

Logan shivered and gasped, his dick twitching in pleasure. Fuck, Victor knew exactly what to do to turn him on.

Creed groped his ass, teasing his hole with one finger without penetrating him yet, just to make him desperate.

Wolverine moaned, pulling on his boyfriend’s long hair to have something to anchor himself to as he felt arousal and pleasure grow inside him. He pushed his ass towards the other’s hands while at the same time rubbing against his belly to get hard.

Victor let go of his neck to smugly smirk at him, pretending to push his finger inside him just to pull it away immediately after.

Logan whined, looking pleadingly at him. He knew that bastard was gloating for making him desperate so fast, but damn! He couldn’t already give up his purpose!

He took a few deep breaths to calm down, then he smirked back at his boyfriend.

“So? Is this all you’ve got, master?” he provoked him.

Victor briefly glared at him.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t done with you, runt.”

He kissed him passionately, pushing two fingers inside him and moving them knowingly to make him shiver. He would make him regret that sarcasm, even if it was the last thing he did!

Logan had to hold himself back from kissing him back with the same passion; he still had a point to prove after all.

As much as Victor tried to force Logan to beg him for more, so much the latter made his best to keep it cool and unenthusiastic.

“Fuck!” Victor complained after a while. “C’mon, Logan, fuckin’ work with me, it’s no fun like this!”

Wolverine grinned in satisfaction.

“Ain’t it? Why’s that,  _ master _ ?”

Creed growled.

“I get it, ok? It’s your revenge against me getting us to fight. You can drop the show now.”

“Ah, so you finally admit it’s all your fault?” Logan gloated.

Victor rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Yeah, happy?”

“Yeah.” Wolverine cupped his cheeks and looked at him in the eyes. “Now fuck me, you teasin’ bastard!”

Creed grinned again at that request, pushing him down on the bed and promptly pushing himself inside him.

Both of them moaned, their voices mixing and getting louder when Victor started to ram inside his boyfriend.

They kissed and bit each other, uselessly trying to leave bite marks as they passionately fucked.

When Sabretooth felt he was close to his orgasm he moved one hand between their bodies to jerk Logan off.

The latter almost shouted as he arched his back and clenched around Victor’s dick.

They came almost together, moaning and holding onto each other before collapsing on the bed.

Logan patted his boyfriend’s side.

“Move, you’re heavy.”

Creed groaned in complaint, but he pulled out of him to lay beside him.

“No more useless fights, ‘kay?” Wolverine ordered.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Logan looked at him with suspicion, but he was too tired to argue. Instead, he took his boyfriend’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Both of them smirked.


End file.
